Moments in time
by robacsam
Summary: One shots dealing with small moments in the past, presant, and future.
1. Summer, 2020

Being alone on a private island for a weekend is hard to do once you've been married for a good eleven years. Or at least it was easy to feel lonely when the wife was out and one spends all day by the pool. It was only healthy to tan for so long. So, after a small alarm set on his phone went off for the fifth time, the man once called Junior would get up from his chair and collect his things to go inside the mansion that nearly covered the little island in the ocean.  
He was still tan, and fit, in his prime. He'd even been daring to experiment with growing some stylish facial hair as he had run of the house. He looked over himself ckarefully both in and out of the shower, changing out of his swimsuit, and changing into some clothes afterwards. He still wore tight clothes to show off the wonderful body he worked for, but with changing times the fashion had changed as well and he now paid a lot of money for jeans that already looked like someone poured bleach on them.  
Another alarm went off on his phone, as it did every Friday, even if it was a summer holiday and they had no need to keep to so many timely matters. The alarm was always set for 15:35. And as if he actually used the alarm, the man once called Junior headed for the mansions massive first floor living room. Where, as if the alarm had actually still been important, a tan child with long brown hair sat in tight jeans and a dark hoodie that could swallow a body, red headphones blocked out noises as he tapped on a tablet as if he'd just spent the last half an hour decompressing from school spread out lazily on the sofa. The man once called Junior let the child pick it out when they were younger, so it was massive and purple, matching nothing in their home. The man leaned over the sofa' s back and watched over the child's shoulder, after a few moments, he made him jump by tapping his shoulder. Nearly knocked the headphones right off of him.  
"That doesn't look like the homework the tutor told your mother who told me you need to do this weekend." He spoke with a somewhat accented, relaxed yet peppy tone. He scooted the tiny hands from concealing the screen as he picked it up:  
In use was a drawing program, with lines and math. The man turned it a few different ways, before he started to smile.  
"It's a very nice...drawing mijo." And handed the tablet back. He might've left it at that, not seeing much of a point to homework anyway. Had a growl not happened that was so like his lovely wife's, but much smaller. i  
"It's not a drawing, Daaaaad." It dragged out to more of a childish whine, than when his wife growled though. "They're plans!" And he quickly tried to backtrack, having not meant to say it. "I mean- plans-...to do my homework later?"  
" Tresy, I didn't think you actually planned on doing homework- are you lying to your father?" He could give a mean serious look. The child started to worm under it in seconds.  
"Alright! Fine! It's an idea I had for a mass-scale Telsa rifle that should affectively be able to destroy a small country!" He blurted it out quickly as the room fell quiet. The look of great-Dadness turned blank for a few moments as Tresy watched gears turning before the man said.  
"You know when I was your age we just called them death rays- wait, what do you need that for?" And the dad-look of focus and seriousness came back as the man once called Junior glanced down at his son. And the answer came out just as fast, "I really wanted this game that's not outyet and I figured since we were going to Japan next week anyway.." his eyes looked around the room as he trailed off rather than look at his father. He was probably mad, at worse Tresy would be grounded, or scolded for not doing his work, or-wait- he heard laughing. So his looked back to his father who was muffling the sound into the couch but he was laughing! It got louder as he stood up properly for a second. Tresy scowled, it wasn't really necessary. If it was a dumb idea, he could've just said so. But his tiny face changed when he saw the tears coming down his father's cheek.  
"...dad?"

The man once called Junior simply reached a massive hand up to wipe them away. His laughter faded into tears so easily he barely noticed. But he tried to collect himself seeing fear and worry in those tiny brown eyes he helpped make. Finally he cleared his throat.  
"Oh, mijo..." and he took a second more to wipe one last tear away. "That's amazing!" He smiled. "If you want to do it, then let's do it."  
"What?" His son just stared. "But I havent even gotten past the design stage and won't mom-"  
"-Your mother is out for the weekend. Besides, there's no harm in...just a little evil. Your grandfather would be so proud of you."  
"...grand-papi? Why?"  
"He _loved_ being a villain. Even the stuff that made no sense, as a young man he'd drag me into all sorts of crazy things- I always _hated_ it.." He added the last part not thinking until he saw those pretty almond eyes, and thin mouth frown. "But for you, mijo- let's go do some evil." And the tiny smile came back. Old boxes from the attic were unloaded with evil tech and books, outdated catalogues to order things by mail. The man once called Junior was happily in the center of it all in the living room, trying to teach a new generation tricks and trades to a hobby he always hated. But the boy was so excited to learn about old weapons, and an art from.  
This was when the man knew he was happy just being called 'Dad'.


	2. Summer, 2005

It was a thakfully busy day in the Go City Mall. Normally Will hated it. He hated all of the people in his personal space coming into his store where he worked and have to deal with so many annoying whiny people. But he didn't care for once, finally a day off and he thought he could spend it doing what he wanted. He was a gangly thing, with a pale skintone that refused to tan (if anyone asked it was a genetic skin condition) in baggy dark clothes with hair lazily combed as he looked back and fourth outside of the mall's movie theater for the fifth time.  
"There you two are! Finally!" He groaned as two almost burnette-ginger, pale boys ran forward dressed identically in jeans that were a handmedown from Will, and shirts that were a handmedowns from Hector, if they asked for new clothes Hector just said they couldn't be afforded on the salary of a Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho manager and whatever current part-time job will had.  
"Sorry," one started.  
"We had to make sure Hector left for work-" the other contintued  
"-So he didn't grill us-"  
"-You know we're-"  
"-bad at lying to him."  
"Yeah, yeah, well c'mon." Will nodded and guided them inside. "If he asks I took you to see ,The Happy Puppy Finds a Home'." He said as they walked passed a poster for 'Home-Wrecker 6; this time it's Personal', with a clear rating of PG-13 in one corner.

Honestly he wasn't sure they'd even get through the whole movie before something happened. They got their tickets, got their popcorn and soda (the twins shared a large of both, Will didn't share food.), and got their seats and as far as he knew there was no villain attack.  
"But this is that stupid happy puppy film." One twin whispered over before the credits started.  
"Yes it is Jamie, relax." He held up the tickets tickets for the talked of movie. As long as the twins had these he was sure they'd be fine. "Just say you bought tickets to see that puppy thing."  
"But We didn't."  
"Jimmy- we have the tickets. You guys wanna see it or not?"  
"We do! We do!" They said in unison.  
"Good, so hush." Will said as the movie was starting,or rather the trailers. The theater was packed so th twins relaxed easily. They were even excited, they heard the movie had mature themes and adult language. Maybe they would even see a boob! As twelve year olds it didn't take much to get them excited. Though as the movie went on they found they didn't understand some of the jokes, at least not the big ones everyone laughed at.

So they left the theater a little confused and Will was dodging questions. Upon returning home though large Hector was making dinner, still in his uniform from work.  
"Hey Hector, we got tickets for the Happy Puppy movie-"  
"-And we have some questions."

Hector was not expecting any of them and just replied with "What kind of puppy dose any of those things?You don't need to worry about 'a joint'. Go play your video game." He sighed as the two took to a copy of ' intimidate: the game" and ran off as if the last two hours didnt happen.


	3. After cheer camp, 2005

The blonde doctor wasn't having a good time of things. Sure he never handled kids before, but he thought things were going so well, he was proud of himself and his charge, even if it happened under less than ideal, or believable means. He was doing amazing in school, even if he took a few remedial classes to make up for missing time, had friends, was in activities, and then the muck came back into their lives.  
Curing him of the mutations took around an hours soak in a special tank now that the doctor actually knew what he was doing. But some of the mental muck always took a little longer.  
At the moment , wearing a blue sweater with khakis, tried once again to knock on the door of what his guest room now covered in varying posters for teenage bands, teenaged girls, and the occasional fish or toad.  
"What?!" Came a mix of a growl and roar from the other sighed. Good, at least he was finally speaking to me thought the doctor.  
"Gil, I'd really like it if you came down to eat soon- you know you have a big day tomorrow." No answer so he went on "yaknow school, possibly apologizing to your teammates and other students, the fam-"  
"Not until I get my tv back!"  
"Alright young man, you wanna make it two weeks?!" The doctor asked as sternly as he could. He waited a solid five seconds before he heard some stomping around the room an rushing of the door before it opened to reveal the small olive-skin face in a very unpleasant frown and even more unfriendly eyes.  
"That's better." The doctor almost smiled, "now-dinner's almost ready. Go wash up," he pointed to the bathroom as if Gil hadn't been staying long enough in his home to know where it was. The teenager stomped by before the doctor even started his way back downstairs.

Once both had sat down to dinner, the doctor was too busy to marry before so the only women in his life were sweet lady science and the housekeeper who came on Mondays and Tuesdays, the only sound that came from the small dining room off of the kitchen was sraping of forks, Gil doing it purposefully as he rested his chin on his other elbow. Finally, the silence was broken.  
"You had to make it this week? You couldn't move it?"  
"Well you had to mutant your fellow campers last week. You knew what was airing this week. Don't think I don't feel bad myself, I know how you like that show. The carnage, the teeth, the suspense." He sighed "but it's for your own good."  
"I already apologized...to the police and judge." His voice changed at least from annoyed to a slight pout, as he crossed his arms over his chest. His brow was still knit. It's not like the doctor went through with this stuff normally. A few days sure, but you can't miss a single day of this event. Heck, Gil even heard some people called in sick to watch the drama of the ocean deep unfold for one week. And of course missing the start of the week you might as well skip the whole thing.  
"You still have to apologize to your school- I'm sure they'll understand." Honestly the doctor was amazed they'd been pretty accommodating to Gil, but it helpped the principal was a fan of Dr. Lurkin's work with mutated vegetables, strange man.  
"Uuggh," Gil muttered under his breath "such a squeeb." Then asked louder, "can I be excused. I had a paper due Monday I forgot about." Or rather he didn't plan on doing it. Before the doctor could answer he was already scooting out of his chair and upstairs.  
From his window you could sort of see the old riverbed across town. It was a bunch of apartments now, and a factory. Dry as a bone with no water to speak of. If Gil squinted hard enough he could almost see the light of the apartment he grew up in. Or so he thought, third floor in the middle. Mom and Dad still lived there actually. They were supposed to come by at least once a month with a social worker, or some guy in a suit anyway. Gil don't question it, and they didn't come by enough to question it. But it didn't make him sad, they made it clear they didn't care about him before. Heck, he wasn't even sure they noticed he hadnt been home in years. Tomorrow was when they were supposed to visit. The doctor would have him shower and he'd put on a nice shirt, and they'd wait two hours before giving up. Doctor normally seemed more upset over it than Gil. Then they'd go out to eat. Adults got to do stuff like that, they had all the power to make any choice they wanted. Not pick up your kid from camp? Sure, that's apperantly fine and not child neglect a person should be in jail for. Wanna go out to eat on a Monday night? No problem. Gil didn't think he was wrong for trying to take some power for himself. He loved swiming, and when you spit acid people don't tell you want to do.

He sighed and eventually banged out a half-hearted, half-written eassy for monday. Before eventually falling asleep still sort of upset over the camping trip.  
The week went by and he slowly, but surely, went back to his old self. Or- his human self. He got an extinction on his paper, so come Friday the only issues clouding Gil's mind was a small suspension from the football team. Which only have him more time after school, his friends, the guys on the team, were having trouble warning back up to him. Not that Gil cared much, he was just trying to avoid spoilers for the week. During study-hall, were you did anything but study, himself normally playing paper football with Lenny Paliski, instead spent it wearing headphones, listening to a discount Oh-Boy's CD and tried reading his history textbook to avoid people. He knew the show was all that anyone talked about this week. Come Friday, it was killing him to not know the lastest blood-thirsty adventure. He never been more tired and bored than that week.

Sunday morning, noon, Gil was surpised with himself he actually got up early. Or that the doctor allowed him to sleep past ten. So he got up, showered and went to go make some toaster waffles. His punishment was up sure, but he sort of sulked down as now there was no way he'd catch up. Slowly he came into the dining room, the house was surpingly empty and the note he found on the dining room table didn't explain why. It was a blank VHS tape with 'play me' taped on it. A fan of horror movies would have put the tape back instantly, but Gil simply took it to the living room, forgetting his hunger.

It took a second, but the theme song started up. A beach restore was the setting as ctors playing teenagers laughed nd cried over the opening credit. Gil smiled as he settled into the couch, just as the front door open and his episode started as Alison and Christy, the lead girls of the show just realized that JT actually didn't have a twin, and they'd been dating the same person the whole time.  
"Oh good," Dr. Lurkin smiled, "you found the tape."  
"You recorded the new episodes?" Gil asked, smiling as the bloodbath started with Alison jumping on Christy, and Luke trying to break them up-getting pulled into the fight himself.  
"Well- I figured you learned your lesson. And-It might not be the most educational program out there, but you like it."  
"Oh here-" gil bent down and picked a textbook up from the floor. "I borrowed this last night."  
"For school?" The doctor took it as it was a copy of some work he did a few years ago.  
"No, I jus got bored." He returned to his show, not seeing the doctor's small smile. He knew he didnt know much about kids. But with Gil's mental muck gone- he felt he could handle it.


End file.
